


Heaven and Hale

by Key_Lighting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Lighting/pseuds/Key_Lighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human high school AU. Stiles and Derek are going great together, until Scott comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homework is Hale

Stiles leaned over his desk to pretend to pay more attention to the lesson being taught on the board, but it was really to strike up a conversation with the boy in front of him. Stiles and Derek had only recently started dating, ever since he joined the lacrosse team. He may have only been seated on the bench as a starting position for every game, but he caught Derek’s eye.  
  
“Hey, Derek. I was wondering if you’d want to come over after school today. I figured since we didn’t have practice and all.” Stiles whispered quietly, trying not to attract the attention of other students, let alone the teacher.  
  
Derek did nothing but nod. From the little experience he had, Stiles knew this was all he was going to get verbally from Derek. Without hesitation, Stiles leaned back in his seat and pulled out his phone. Once he had the name Derek Hale in the send bar, he began to type his message. It read out, “Not one to talk in class, huh?”  
  
Derek’s phone was on vibrate in his pocket, so once Stiles’ message had arrived, he was made well aware. He pulled his phone out quietly and read Stiles’ quirky text, silently chuckling. He then sent a reply. “I’m not graced with smarts like you, jackass. Talk with me after class.” Derek set his phone to the side, not bothering to replace it back in his pocket.  
  
As Stiles read the message, hoping for a cute note followed by an even cuter pet name, he felt disappointed. Nonetheless, he knew he could get clearer answers after class when they could talk one on one. Stiles dropped his phone in his back, dreading the remaining half hour of class left until school ended.  
  
-  
  
“Derek, where are you going?” Stiles managed to get out before Derek had left him completely. He stopped and turned to Stiles, giving him a gentle smile.  
  
“I was going to drop off some books in my locker before coming back to talk.” He said, grinning.  
  
“Oh, alright.” Stiles smiled, managing to find Derek’s hand and give it a small squeeze of reassurance. “Hurry back.”  
  
Derek only smirked and rolled his eyes, striding away to take care of his things, leaving Stiles alone at his locker. Forty-nine. Thirty-two. Seven. His locker popped open and he placed all of his books inside, taking only his bag. He finished dumping his belongings rather quickly, closing his locker door and leaning against it, waiting for his boyfriend to come back.  
  
In a matter of a few minutes, Derek came back and leaned against the lockers, facing Stiles. He raised his eyebrows, as if insinuating to continue his thoughts from class.  
  
Stiles grinned, grabbing Derek’s jacket zipper and playing with it. “So. I was wondering if maybe you didn’t have plans, if you’d like to come over for homework and pizza.” He offered, feeling really confident about how great of an idea it was.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes when he heard the word homework. “Stiles, you and I both know that homework means movie. And pizza still means pizza.” He stated.  
  
Stiles scoffed. “I- You’ve only been dating me for a few months, you can’t know all my secrets. Not yet.” He said, offering up a pouty face.  
  
Derek shook his head. “Better now than never?” he asked, figuring the phrase could hold some truth to it.  
  
Stiles kept his face act up, looking glaringly at Derek. “Maybe I’ll do homework to really confuse you.”  
  
“As long as I still get to kiss you.” Derek replied. “That’s the only reason I ever come over anyway.” He added with a smirk.  
  
Stiles let out a fake laugh and hitched up his bag on his shoulders. “You ready to go?”  
  
Derek nodded and grabbed Stiles’ hand, walking down and out the school together. As they got to the parking lot, Derek walked Stiles to his car like the gentleman he is.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you in a few minutes, then.” Stiles smiled, leaning against his car and looking up at Derek lovingly. The sun shone through his hair just right to make him look even more like a god that he already did.  
  
Derek pressed his body against Stiles’ while he leaned against the car. Stiles shivered with pleasure as he did so, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist. Derek gently laid his hand on Stiles’ cheek before leaning in, tilting his head just before he reached the other boy’s. His slightly pursed lips little more than pecked Stiles’ as he slowly ran his thumb on the other’s cheekbone.  
  
When Derek pulled away from the kiss, still keeping his body close, Stiles was at a loss for words. He still couldn’t get over how they kissed. Everything felt so natural and real that he didn’t know how to explain it to anyone. Stiles kept his arms around Derek’s waist, making sure he didn’t ruin the moment prematurely.  
  
Derek looked down at Stiles, laughing silently. “We’ll continue this at your house?”  
  
Stiles removed his hands from Derek and turned around to open his car door. “I already told you, we’re doing homework.” He smirked, catching Derek’s expression in the reflection of his driver’s seat window.  
  
Derek leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Sure. Homework.” This left Stiles in chills, standing motionless with his key in the door. Derek hopped in his car and sped out, leaving him to deal with Derek’s sexy charm. He finally opened the car door and sat down, turning the car on, and heading home.  
  
-  
  
Stiles pulled into his driveway, slipping past Derek’s car on the way. Having needed to take a moment in his car, who knows how long Derek had been waiting for Stiles to show up. He got out of his car and grabbed his bag, leaning against the car until Derek made his way up.  
  
Derek strolled up the driveway casually, Stiles catching up with him, taking his hand. Stiles walked him to the front door and unlocked it, guiding him inside and up to his room.  
  
The two boys sat down on the bed, leaving the door open, as that was the sheriff’s rule. Stiles pulled out a binder from his bag, setting it on his lap, and opening it.  
  
“You’re going all out to convince me that this is really what you want to spend our time doing.” Derek mentioned at the sight.  
  
Stiles smirked. “I can keep this act up all night if I have to, just to prove you wrong.” He admits. He knew Derek could see right through him, but he hated being so predictable and boring.  
  
“So you admit it’s an act.” Derek suggested, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Stiles lay down on the bed. “Maybe. Maybe I’m just really into this homework.” He jokes.  
  
Derek lay down next to Stiles, moving the binder out of the way. “You know you can just tell me what you really want.”  
  
Stiles moved closer to Derek’s face, biting his lip. “Yeah. And what I really want, is-“  
  
Derek interrupted Stiles to finish the sentence for him. “Is for me to kiss you?” he smirked.  
  
Stiles chuckled and placed a hand on Derek’s waist. “I was going to say pizza. But kissing you works just as well in this case.” Stiles laughed, not being able to control the hilarity of the situation.  
  
Derek grinned and gave a small peck to Stiles’ nose. “If you want pizza that badly, I can wait.” He said.  
  
Stiles smirked. “You do get me, babe.”


	2. Hale on the Field

After the previous night in Stiles’ room, where he chose pizza over love and affection, Derek was engrossed with hormones. It was very noticeable during lacrosse practice the next afternoon. Derek went all out, tackling people to the ground in haste. All he wanted was for practice to be over and Stiles to be with him physically.

Stiles, on the other hand, was perfectly satisfied with how everything went down the night before. He got to finish his homework and eat pizza. This was all accompanied by gentle cheek and lip kisses from his boyfriend.

As Stiles watched Derek from his usual spot, the bench, he noticed his behaviors were different. He was more agitated and forceful than he had ever been, even in a lacrosse situation. He assumed it was probably just the stress from his classes, and let the suspicions rest.

Derek watched Stiles sit on the bench. He couldn’t help but see how damn cute he looked just sitting there. Luckily, Stiles didn’t distract from practice, as he was still able to dodge incoming tackles and make every shot he has the opportunity to take.

When Coach blew his whistle and finished out practice, Stiles glided over to Derek and smirked. “You looked as good as ever out there.” He stated.

“It’s not hard to be good when you’ve got someone to be good for.” Derek replied, meaning every word.

“You know what would be even better than good? You taking a shower.” Stiles mentioned, as the after lacrosse smell was not all that pleasant. “And I will meet you at my house for our movie date.” He continued.

Derek smiled, almost forgetting they had a date planned. This would be his opportunity to get closer physically with Stiles and ease his hormonal imbalance. “You know, I could just shower at your place.” Derek suggested.

Stiles felt a rush of blood come to his cheeks. He had never thought of having Derek shower in his personal shower. His mind flipped to the contents of his bathroom. Did he have anything super embarrassing? “I- I never really thought about that. I don’t know if my dad would be okay with it.” He said nervously.

Derek nodded in understanding. “I totally get it. I’ll just shower here until you’re more comfortable with the idea, Stiles.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable. Okay, maybe a little.” He rambled. Stiles had always been a nervous wreck whenever Derek suggested something. Derek was, after all, his first boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter.

Derek quickly leaned in and kissed Stiles’ cheek reassuringly. “Hey, it’s fine Stiles. We can do everything at your pace. No rush.”

Stiles looks into his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled, knowing everything was fine. “Thanks for understanding.” He smirked and slapped Derek’s ass. “Now go shower or I won’t let you into my house.” He chuckled.

Derek just shook his head and walked away in a laugh.

Stiles smiled at how perfect his relationship was. He walked to his car and headed home and up to his room, changing into normal clothes.

Looking at his room, he realized it wasn’t in good enough shape to have a date in. Stiles made his bed, dusted everything, and cleaned up his floor a little bit. How did he not notice this the night before? When he finished cleaning everything, he turned on his TV and sat down on his bed waiting.

Within the next ten minutes, he received a text. He opened it and it read, “Front door or room window?” He smirked at his boyfriend’s unusual antics.

He replied to the text, “Front door. I’ll be down.” He set his phone down and headed downstairs to the front door, opening it to reveal the taller boy.

“You need a new doorman. I’ve been waiting here for like, three minutes.” Derek pretend complained with a quirky smile.

Stiles replied quickly. “Are you looking for a job? It’s come to my attention we’re hiring.” Stiles finished his sentence and led Derek in the door, shutting it behind him.

“Depends on the starting pay.” Derek negotiated.

“Four kisses and hour, and a Christmas bonus.” Stiles stated suggestively. This kind of conversation brought Stiles pure joy. He had never found someone that he could talk to in this way.

Derek pulled Stiles by his waist into a close encounter. “What kind of a Christmas bonus?” He questioned, truly wondering what kind of thoughts Stiles had in his pretty, little head.

Stiles looked up at Derek and bit his lip in suspense. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out, won’t you?”

Derek rolled his eyes in amusement. “I guess I will. Can I apply for the job?”

“You sure can. And look at that, you got it.” Stiles said happily. “Would you like to come upstairs for your first paycheck?”

“I would love to.” Derek smiled and followed Stiles up the stairs and into his room. He noticed that it looked different than the night before. Cleaner. He couldn’t believe that Stiles went through this kind of trouble to impress him still.

Stiles pulled Derek on top of him on his bed. Derek fell gracefully with him and planted himself sturdily above his boyfriend.

“What movies did you have planned for tonight, babe?” Derek asked, leaning his body down, leaving a small gap between him and Stiles.

“I figured maybe we could both choose.” Stiles grinned, knowing how Derek liked to be in control, to have a say. At first, Stiles picked out some romantic movies. But then he switched to some comedies. Then he changed yet again to some action films. He figured Derek would have no trouble figuring out what was best and could pick.

Derek moved even closer into Stiles’ presence. He kept his lips not even an inch from Stiles’ lips. “You know I love choosing.” He said before diving into Stiles. His lip gently yet roughly danced with his boyfriends’. After a moments’ notice, Derek rolled off of his boyfriend and lay next to him on the bed.

“Not feeling the kisses today?” Stiles questioned, a little confused, as Derek would never pass an opportunity to get a little action.

“You said I only get four an hour. I can’t waste them all at once.” He joked, smirking and looking towards the TV. “Pass me the remote.”

Stiles shook his head and handed Derek the remote. “You know you can have as many kisses as you want.”

“I know.” Derek took the remote and continued holding a smirk on his face. Derek loved teasing Stiles, especially if it confused him. He scrolled through Netflix and sighed. “There’s never anything we haven’t seen.”

Stiles bit his lip, knowing that Netflix was the worst for two people. “I’ll always watch something I’ve seen before if you want to watch it, babe.” He offered.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you. We could always just watch some Friends like we always end up doing.” Derek replied, suggesting another idea. It wasn’t ideal, as he was tired of doing the same old thing.

Stiles groaned. “Why is relaxing so, what’s the word, not relaxing.” He moped. Stiles hate being so ordinary and boring already. He had only been dating Derek for a short amount of time, yet it feels like they’ve done everything together already.

“We could always, not relax a little more.” Derek proposed, placing a hand gently on Stiles’ crotch. He bit his lip and stared at Stiles’ lips.

Stiles casually moved Derek’s hand from his crotch to his hip. “My dad could be home any minute. And- you know I don’t know where I stand on that yet.” Stiles explained. He was never sure if sex was where he wanted to go in the relationship. Especially so early on. Kissing was fine for now and that’s all that mattered.

Derek groaned and moved his hand up Stiles’ shirt around his hip. “I know, Stiles. Just an offer to be taken up at any time.” He stated, sounding a little hornier than he originally thought.

“You know I’ll tell you the exact moment I’m ready. Just please don’t push it.” Stiles asked of Derek. It wasn’t too much to ask for. Waiting isn’t the hardest thing in the world.

“Of course. I’ll wait.” Derek responded, knowing his hormones couldn’t get the best of him if it was for Stiles. Waiting was still more fun than trying to find a movie on Netflix.

“You’re perfect.” Stiles smiled and rewarded Derek’s adorable behavior with a quick kiss on the cheek, and then another, slightly longer, on the lips.

-

The couple finally decided on a movie after seemingly hours of searching, and they watched until Stiles fell asleep mid movie.

Derek held Stiles as his little spoon as the watched the movie. Stiles fell asleep, and Derek could tell. When the movie finally finished, he turned off the TV and moved more comfortably to fall asleep with Stiles in his arms. Before he completely fell asleep, he made sure his alarm was set for school in the morning.

Derek placed a gentle kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck and closed his eyes, slowly but surely working his way into a sleep. The two lay there warmly in each other’s arms, sleeping the night away in dreams.


End file.
